Je pensais à toi !
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: John Sheppard s'est encore fait enlever par Kolia... Mais cette fois-ci, il ne va pas s'en sortir aussi bien que la dernière fois... C'est un oneshot


Titre : Je pensais à toi

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Blabla : L'idée m'est venue subitement. Attention, notre Sheppard adoré va morfler.

Ça se passe à une période indéterminé de la série, à part que Kolia n'est pas mort… Je vous laisse deviner la suite… C'est un Mcshep, même si ce n'est pas l'histoire principale. Mais bon, on ne se refait pas.

C'est mon petit cadeau de Noël (certes pas joyeux joyeux non plus), un peu en avance, mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurais internet...

* * *

Sheppard ne comprenait comment il avait été assez stupide pour se faire capturer ainsi. Ce n'était pas réellement la première fois que ça arrivait, mais comme pour les autres, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il était encore allé visiter une nouvelle planète avec son équipe. Teyla semblait bien connaitre le peuple qu'ils allaient rencontrer et comme d'habitude, il lui avait fait naturellement confiance. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle s'il était là où il était maintenant. Même s'il ne savait pas où il était. S'il avait su qu'une simple petite promenade dans les bois au alentour du village lui vaudrait d'être enlevé, il serait peut-être resté écouter Rodney se plaindre de la qualité de la nourriture. Il aurait dû faire semblant de l'écouter et réfléchir à se qu'il pourrait lui concocter le soir même. C'est que l'astrophysicien était très difficile quand il s'agissait de nourriture, mais le militaire ne s'était jamais autant amusé qu'avec lui. Il faut dire que sortir avec un homme ne lui apportait pour le moment que des avantages, quand on occultait le fait que l'homme en question était égoïste, égocentrique, autoritaire et imbu de lui-même. Mais il ne voyait pas Rodney être quelqu'un d'autre que Rodney.

Sheppard était partit à des pensées bien peu catholiques, et surtout très incongrues au vu de sa situation, lorsqu'un bruit le sortit de sa rêverie. Il analysa rapidement la situation : il était attaché, semblait avoir été assommé puisqu'il avait mal à la tête et il ne voyait rien qui pourrait un temps soit peu lui servir d'armes. Et il n'entendait aucun Wraith susceptible d'être coincé ici en même temps que lui et depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il décide de l'aider. Un homme arriva devant lui avec une arme. Si l'homme ne lui disait rien, il reconnu la facture Genii pour le pistolet. Il pesta bruyamment en se disant qu'il commençait à en avoir franchement assez de ceux là et qu'il finirait par aller dire à Laden Radim de mettre leur alliance là où il pensait qu'il devait se la mettre. Ils traversèrent un long couloir très vide mais qui avait dût contenir beaucoup de personnes. Ils finirent par entrer dans une autre pièce, pratiquement identique à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, soit des murs nus et des chaines. Mais il y avait en plus une table et une chaise, et sur la table, divers instruments que Sheppard n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il n'était pas presser de découvrir. L'homme l'attacha méchamment aux chaines et quitta la pièce. Le militaire revérifia s'il pouvait s'échapper, mais rien que se détacher tout seul relèverait du miracle. Il se dit qu'on ne devait plus faire ce genre de chaines en fer lourd et à peine rouillée depuis le Moyen-âge. Il soupira et attendit.

Et ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'il se passa enfin quelque chose. Il avait été abandonné sans rien à boire ni à manger et il ne devait qu'à son entrainement de militaire et à son séjour en Afghanistan de ne pas s'être encore évanoui. Il cru cependant qu'il allait réellement tomber dans les pommes en voyant qui l'avait capturé.

- Kolya !

- Eh oui, Sheppard, c'est bien moi.

- Vous allez encore me dire que ça n'a rien de personnel et que vous voulez simplement qu'on vous livre Radim en échange de ma liberté et que tant qu'on n'aura pas accéder à votre demande, je vais me faire bouffer par un Wraith

- Non, cette fois, c'est vraiment personnel. Et je n'ai pas de Wraith sous la main. Je n'ai pas aimé votre petite évasion avec ce Wraith et j'ai récemment appris que vous vous étiez même allié avec eux. Je ne peux pas tolérer ça.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à nous en vouloir pour ça. Mais on ne s'est pas réellement allier à eux.

- Et alors ? Vous, les atlantes, vous cherchez toujours un prétexte pour n'importe quoi, alors je vous en donne un à propos de votre enlèvement.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Vous m'avez humilié et je vous déteste parce que je n'ai plus rien à cause de vous. Je vous ais fait enlever par les quelques hommes qu'il me reste pour simplement accomplir ma vengeance.

- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

- J'ai encore une dernière petite chose à régler, et je serais ensuite tout à vous. Toi, donne lui à manger. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure tout de suite.

- C'est gentil de penser à moi, ironisa Sheppard.

- Profitez-en bien tant que vous le pouvez encore.

Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en entendant le rire dément de Kolya. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'inquiéta vraiment pour son avenir personnel. L'homme que Kolya avait interpelé lui apporta presqu'immédiatement à manger. Enfin, juste un verre d'eau avec du pain de trois jours et un petit morceau de viande presque avarié. Mais il s'en contenta et ça lui suffisait pour reprendre quelques forces.

Kolya fut absent deux jours supplémentaires, et malgré toutes ces tentatives, il n'était pas parvenu à se libérer, seulement à se blesser encore un peu plus les poignets. Il avait dû être passé par plusieurs portes des étoiles et devait être dans un endroit vraiment perdu pour que son équipe ne l'ait toujours pas retrouvé. Il savait que Rodney faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait, et il pouvait faire beaucoup de choses, mais Kolya s'était apparemment montré plus fort, cette fois-ci.

- Toujours là ! Je vois que je me suis trouver une bonne cachette. Je vais sûrement la garder un moment.

- Oh, ils finiront bien par la trouver.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je les verrais venir de loin. Et vous, je ne sais même pas si vous les verrez tout court.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir, c'est dommage.

- Continuez à vous moquez, Sheppard. Vous ne pourrez bientôt plus le faire, sourit Kolya en prenant un objet qui pouvait ressembler à un poing américain, mais en plus dangereux. Aimez-vous quelqu'un, Sheppard ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à ce genre de questions !

- Je vois. Il y a donc quelqu'un dans votre vie. Pensez-bien à elle. J'espère qu'elle vous fera tenir un peu plus longtemps.

Sheppard eut un sourire narquois à cause de l'emploi du féminin. Kolya n'avait pas totalement tord, mais Rodney détestait littéralement qu'on l'appelle Meredith. Lui-même ne le faisait que très rarement, car le scientifique se montrait très rancunier parfois. Le militaire n'eut cependant pas le loisir de penser à son homme très longtemps, car Kolya le frappa violement avec le poing américain. Et devant le sourire démoniaque qu'il arborait, il devina qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Plusieurs jours plus tard…

Sheppard ne se rappelait avoir autant souhaité sa mort depuis qu'il était allé en Afghanistan. Dire que Kolya s'amusait comme un petit fou était faible. Il jubilait littéralement de voir son pire ennemi à sa merci. Eh bien que le militaire se soit défendu brillamment les premiers jours, il n'avait plus assez de force pour répliquer. Et avec une épaule démise et ouverte, ainsi qu'une jambe cassée, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Sheppard eut d'ailleurs une grimace en repensant au moment où le Genii s'était amusé à lui taper sur le pied à coup de marteau (1) dans l'espoir hypothétique de le faire hurler. Car c'est bien une des rares choses qu'il parvenait encore à faire. Il avait beau souffrir le martyr et vouloir en finir avec sa vie tellement il ne sentait plus le moindre petit muscles de son corps, jamais aucun cri n'avait franchit ses lèvres, et cela vexait énormément Kolia.

Ce dernier se balançait tranquillement sur sa chaise en regardant Sheppard craché une nouvelle fois du sang, lorsqu'il se leva soudainement et s'accroupit devant son prisonnier.

- Je te savais résistant, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps. Il va falloir que je passe au niveau supérieur. J'arriverais à te faire crier.

- Non, vous n'y arriverez pas, souffla Sheppard avec conviction malgré la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Tu verras très vite que j'ai raison. Laissez-moi avec lui et ne me dérangez sous aucuns prétextes. Si ces compagnons devaient arriver, faîtes simplement sonner l'alarme et allez vous cacher. Compris ? Toi, détaches-le avant de partir.

Sheppard commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Kolya avait toujours été accompagné de ces hommes lorsqu'il venait le voir. Et il avait dit qu'il fallait qu'on le prévienne immédiatement si quelqu'un venait. Surtout s'ils arboraient l'uniforme atlante. Les soldats de Kolia lui obéirent sans poser de questions et il eut les mains libres assez rapidement. Mais il resta assis, n'ayant pas vraiment les forces nécessaires pour faire autre chose que se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Il tenta de fusionner avec le mur quand il vit le Genii fermer la porte à clé, et mettre la dite clé en sécurité sur le montant. Puis, Kolya se retourna vers lui et l'observa longuement, avant d'aller à la table, de prendre un verre d'eau et de l'apporter à son prisonnier, qui bu avec avidité, car on ne lui avait rien donné depuis plus d'une journée. Mais ça ne le rassurait en rien sur la suite des évènements.

- Si tu te montres coopératif, je pourrais me montrer compatissant.

- Coopératif pour quoi ? répliqua Sheppard en lâchant proprement le verre qui s'éclata au sol.

- Eh bien, je pourrais faire attention à ne pas aggraver tes blessures. Celle-ci, notamment, dit Kolya en effleurant la jambe cassée du militaire, qui se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il comptait lui faire mais Kolya continua à remonté sa main sur la blessure jusqu'à arriver en haut de la cuisse. Il glissa alors doucement la main vers l'entre-jambe et le militaire eut alors une idée très nette de ce que comptait lui faire le Genii. Et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser faire. Il se débattit comme il put, mais Kolya était plus grand et bien plus en forme que lui, il ne parvint donc pas à résister bien longtemps. Et il hurla lorsqu'il le prit violement et sans aucune préparation. Il ne s'était pas montré coopératif, il n'avait donc pas le droit à son indulgence. Et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il le laissa au milieu de la pièce complètement nu et évanoui. Mais même en étant inconscient, Sheppard savait que Kolya avait pris son pied.

Après ce jour là, Kolya revint toujours seul. Il lui annonça bientôt que ça faisait un mois qu'il l'avait enlevé. Étrangement, après avoir passé ces nerfs sur lui en le tabassant d'abord, puis en le violant au moins deux fois, Kolya se montrait plus calme. Certes, il s'amusait toujours avec le corps du militaire, qui n'était et ne serait jamais consentant, mais il était un peu plus doux. Il eut vite la réponse à ce revirement soudain.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire soigner, Sheppard. Tu ne sortiras pas vivant de cette pièce.

- Je me disais aussi. Tu as vraiment dû t'amuser, si tu me vois déjà mort.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de faire ce que je te fais faire, non plus. Mais si tu y avais mit du tien plus tôt, tu aurais peut-être vécu un peu plus longtemps.

- Je vois. Tu me ménages donc pour en avoir encore une ou deux de plus.

- Toujours perspicace, à ce que j'entends. Il faut dire que même en faisant rien, tu es doué. Qui est Meredith ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as de la fièvre et je ne fais rien pour que tu te reposes. Je t'ai entendu appeler Meredith ce matin, après notre petite affaire.

- Je vais vraiment me faire tuer.

- Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est !

- A quoi ça t'avancerait, de toute façon ?

- Pas à grand-chose, en effet.

- Achève-moi !

- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Tu peux encore me servir un jour ou deux. Enfin, sûrement qu'une seule journée. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim. Tu restes là, je n'en ais pas pour longtemps.

- Comme si je pouvais bouger. J'ai froid…

- Ouh là, je ferais bien de me dépêcher de manger. J'en veux une petite dernière, quand même.

Kolya éclata de rire mais lui laissa quand même la nappe qu'il avait mise quelques temps auparavant sur la table. Puis, il abandonna complètement l'atlante, allongé sur le sol sans aucuns vêtements depuis presque une semaine maintenant. Il n'essaya même pas de s'échapper, il savait qu'il en était incapable. Et il sentait qu'il ne lui restait pas très longtemps à vivre.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait, alors il décida qu'il était sûrement temps de faire le point sur lui-même et sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait passé le pire mois de sa vie, toutes expériences confondues. Même si faire manger par Todd ne lui avait paru tout aussi terrible. Et il se maudit de sa faiblesse. Pas celle qui avait fait que Kolya le tabasse pendant près de deux semaines et demie sans interruption. Le Genii avait été très malin et l'avait dès le départ privé de tout ce qui aurait pu l'aider. Non, il se maudit d'avoir laissé Kolya jouer aussi facilement avec lui. Il n'avait jamais été consentant mais après seulement deux fois, il s'était simplement laisser faire. Il se maudit pour ça et il se serait bien pendu sur place s'il en avait été capable. Il s'en voulait pour son équipe. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient mais au vu du comportement de Kolya, il pensait pouvoir le croire en disant qu'il ne les avait pas capturés. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils soient encore en train de le chercher, mais il avait disparu depuis un mois. Quelqu'un de mal luné à l'IOA pouvait très bien avoir décidé de le déclarer disparu en mission, voire mort en mission.

Il pensa à chaque membre de son équipe. Il savait que Ronon et Teyla s'en seraient sortit de cette situation. Toute en finesse pour l'Athosienne, tout en muscle pour le Satédien. Peut-être qu'ils n'y auraient pas survécu, Kolya supportant très mal l'affront quand il ne venait pas de lui. Ils se connaissaient très bien, tous les deux, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait vécu si longtemps. Et Rodney. Il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu deux minutes. Il était évidemment bien plus courageux qu'il en avait l'air mais le traitement du Genii serait venu à bout de lui très vite. Sheppard ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le scientifique. Depuis le début, il concentrait ces pensées sur lui. Chaque minute qu'il était resté éveillé, c'était en espérant revoir Rodney. Il ne trouva donc guère étonnant de l'avoir appeler dans un moment de délire fiévreux. Une chance qu'il l'ait appelé Meredith, sinon Kolya aurait été véritablement terrible. Il repensa à son génie scientifique personnel, le voyant parfaitement en train de tapoter sur son ordinateur portable, ou hurler d'une petite voix aiguë qu'il avait du citron dans le plat qu'il lui avait fait. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation. En tout cas, personne ne l'avait été jusque là. Avec sa disparition et sa discrétion de Rodney, il était fort possible que tout Atlantis, voire même tout le SGC soit au courant.

Il se sentait partir petit à petit. C'était insidieux. Mais le simple fait que la migraine tenace et particulièrement douloureuse qu'il avait depuis un bon moment maintenant commençait à disparaitre lui confirma les dires de Kolya. Il n'en avait certainement plus pour très longtemps. Et le Genii comptait en profiter jusqu'à la fin, apparemment.

Il entendit soudain le bruit très distinct d'un P-90 tirant en rafale, suivit très vite par d'autres armes de la même sorte. Il eut envie de sourire, mais ce simple mouvement lui donna une douleur effroyable dans toute la tête. Il n'était plus tout à fait lucide, mais il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur les tirs. Les Atlantes étaient les seuls à avoir de P-90, et il crut même reconnaitre l'arme si caractéristique de Ronon, mais il avait entendu un bruit beaucoup plus proche et son attention fut distraite.

- Pas de chance, Sheppard, tes amis arrivent le jour de ta mort, ria Kolya.

- Peut-être, mais je t'avais dis que je leur dirais au revoir.

- C'est vrai, tu me l'avais dit. Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer.

- On se retrouvera en enfer et ce jour là, je te tuerais.

Kolya ria encore plus fort et partit en courant. Le militaire entendit vaguement quelqu'un lui courir après et il pensa, avec raison, qu'il s'agissait de Ronon. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, puisqu'il détestait Kolya autant que lui. Enfin, maintenant, il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il le haïssait. Il entendit d'autres militaires le suivre plus prudemment, et il reconnu en autre Lorne, qui lui eu la bonne idée de regarder dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

- Colonel !

A peine eut-il crié qu'une furie se retrouva bientôt près de lui et vu l'ardeur qu'il y avait mise, il ne pouvait absolument pas s'agir du major. Mais il n'était pas décidé à ouvrir les yeux. Pour une raison inconnue, il savait que la lumière le blesserait plus qu'elle ne l'aiderait. Et la douce voix qui lui parvenait aux oreilles le renseignait très bien sur la dite personne en train de sangloter près de lui.

- Oh, je suis désolé. J'aurais dût trouver plus vite. Je t'en pris, reste avec moi.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort, tu sais.

- Oh, John ! Tu es vivant.

- Sans vouloir vous effrayer, vous n'avez pas l'air très vivant non plus, constata Lorne.

- Peut-être parce que je suis en train de mourir.

- Non, ne dit pas ça. On va te soigner. Beckett arrive. Reste avec moi encore un peu.

- Je t'aime, Meredith. Je pensais à toi tout le temps, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, John, moi aussi. John ? Non, John, réveille-toi !

Dire qu'il avait la tête dans du coton aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il n'était plus rien, ne voyant rien, n'entendait rien. A peine s'il sentait les présences qu'il y avait autour de lui. Un point lumineux apparu soudain. Loin d'abord, il se rapprocha de plus en plus et il finit par voir la silhouette d'une femme, qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Chaya.

- Bonjour, John. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ria Chaya, je vais très bien. Mon peuple se porte à merveille.

- Je suis mort ?

- Non, pas encore. Vous pouvez décider de ce que vous aller faire.

- Je peux choisir de mourir ou de rester vivant ? Le choix est vite fait.

- Attention, John, ce n'est pas si simple. Ce choix ne se représentera pas.

- Je vois. Si je décide de partir maintenant, je ferais l'ascension.

- Je ne sais pas. Si votre destin n'est pas de mourir maintenant, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous ferez l'ascension et vous ne serez qu'un homme redevenant poussière. Mais c'est peut-être aussi votre seule chance de nous rejoindre.

- Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire, répondit Sheppard.

- Vous devriez réfléchir plus longuement.

- Non. Je sais ce qu'il se passe quand on fait l'ascension, et je ne supporterais pas de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Est-ce que Kolya a été tué ?

- Non. Votre ami n'a pas réussi à le retrouver, malgré tout ces efforts.

- Eh bien, je le tuerais moi-même.

- N'oubliez pas, vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de faire ce choix.

- Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on avait toujours le choix, mais que c'était plus simple de faire comme si on ne l'avait pas. (2)

- Bien, je respecte votre décision. Prenez bien soin de vous, John, et pensez à venir me voir, de temps en temps.

- Je me suis rangé.

- Je sais, mais rien ne vous empêche de venir me rendre visite en tant qu'ami, avec le docteur McKay, s'il en a envie.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci Chaya.

- De rien, John.

L'ancienne disparue dans la grande lumière blanche caractéristique. Dès qu'elle eut disparue, il recommença à percevoir le monde extérieur. Enfin, surtout à l'entendre. Rodney venait apparemment d'être viré de l'infirmerie parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit. Mais il devait dire que lui, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Et le fit savoir. Tant pis pour les autres, il voulait tout simplement Rodney. Il avait besoin d'être réconforter et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, seul l'astrophysicien y parvenait.

- Chut, Doc, vous faîtes du bruit.

- Colonel, vous êtes réveillé. J'ai cru pendant un instant que vous alliez nous abandonner.

- Où est Rodney ?

- Dehors ! Il est insupportable.

- Je veux qu'il soit là.

- Pardon ? Vous êtes d'humeur blagueuse dès le réveil. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais…

- Je me fous bien de savoir si vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas avec Kolya. Je veux juste être avec Rodney. S'il n'est pas là dans la minute, vous aurez le patient le plus insupportable que vous n'aurez jamais eu, Beckett. Et vous savez déjà comment je suis quand je suis de bonne humeur.

Le médecin ouvrit grand les yeux, puis fit un signe de tête à une des infermières pour qu'elle aille chercher l'astrophysicien quand il vit que le militaire était mortellement sérieux et qu'il se fichait totalement que les courbes sur les appareils se mettent à dérailler, indiquant que son état de santé était dans le même cas. Quoiqu'il s'était passé, ça avait dût être grave car jamais le militaire n'avait montré aussi peu de cas pour les autres et surtout réclamer haut et fort qu'il voulait Rodney alors qu'il était de notoriété qu'il avait du mal à le supporter plus de deux minutes sans avoir mal à la tête. Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il ne commence à sortir ensemble. Beckett était au courant depuis un moment, puisqu'il était le médecin. Les autres ne l'avaient su qu'à la disparition du militaire. L'astrophysicien arriva en courant dans l'infirmerie, et malgré le fait que l'éclat de Sheppard n'avait pas arrangé son état de santé, il décida de les laisser un moment seuls tous les deux.

- Tu es toujours vivant, dieu merci. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

- Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques jours, mais quoiqu'on fasse, ça ne te faisait rien. Il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait, ce monstre.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas trop si je le fais à ta place ?

- Chut, tu dois te reposer, maintenant.

- Je t'aime, Meredith Rodney McKay.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, John Sheppard. Et toute la base est au courant.

- Je m'en serais douté. Tu n'es pas très discret.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Mais en fait, comment sais-tu que Kolya n'est pas mort ?

- Chaya me l'a dit.

- Chaya, mais…Oh John !

- Non, Rodney, ne dit rien. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire l'ascension. J'ai lu les rapports du docteur Jackson. Je ne supporterais pas d'être passif.

- Mais elle te proposait quand même de faire l'ascension !

- Non, ce n'est pas si simple. Elle ne savait pas si je pouvais la faire maintenant. Elle nous a proposé de faire un petit tour sur Proculis. Rien que tous les deux.

- Oh, tu crois qu'on pourrait ?

- Je pense que je dois prendre des vacances, de toute façon.

- Je vais aller leur dire que va y aller, quoiqu'ils en pensent. Je t'embarquerais de force dans un Jumper s'il le faut.

- Vois d'abord avec Beckett. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état de bouger. C'est à peine si je sens ma jambe.

- D'accord. Repose-toi le temps que je vais leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas le choix.

Sheppard lui sourit gentiment puis se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Rodney resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme profondément puis alla montrer à l'IOA qu'il ne fallait jamais l'énerver. À une heure près, le militaire aurait été déclaré disparu et toutes les recherches auraient été interrompues. Autant dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chances. Toute la base fut donc au courant qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas s'en prendre à l'astrophysicien, et qu'il fallait ménager son homme, parce que le scientifique serait encore plus imbuvable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tous plaignirent Chaya de devoir le supporter, mais elle fut à peine perturber par leur présence.

* * *

1 : Référence à une scène particulièrement gore du film « Misery », de Rob Reiner, adaptation du roman de Stephen King (que je n'ai pas lu), et avec James Caan.

2 : Petite phrase piquée à Guenièvre, dans la série Merlin.

* * *

Voili voilou

Alors, les impressions ?


End file.
